This invention relates to system and method for generating gating signals for thermal therapy.
High intensity focused ultrasound (HIFU) is a technique that uses high-intensity acoustic power for treating cancer. By inducing local hyperthermia, HIFU causes tissue necrosis in a target region rapidly, e.g., within a few seconds. During a HIFU procedure, a patient's physiological movement, such as respiration, heartbeat, and gastrointestinal peristalsis, can induce motions in the target region and healthy tissues surrounding it. Such motions may affect the precision and effectiveness of the procedure and damage the healthy tissues.
Over the past decade, several approaches have been developed to improve the accuracy and safety of HIFU procedures. One approach, for example, uses image guidance (such as MRI and CT images) to position HIFU transducers when treating a patient. Other approaches include designing multi-dimensional phased-arrays for HIFU transducers, e.g., two or multiple 1-D phased arrays, 1.5-D phased arrays, and 2D phased arrays.